My Guardian Knight, My Dearest Love
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Ashe heads to the training grounds to try and push some distracting thoughts from his mind, specifically those revolving around a certain queen-to-be of Brigid. It...goes better than he could have ever expected.


I wrote this as a birthday present for a good friend! So, this is my first time writing for this pair and I had fun doing so, and I hope that I did them justice lol Thanks for reading!

* * *

Ashe was surprised to find himself the lone occupant of the training grounds, as after dinner was usually a prime time for the more dedicated members of the army to train until they were exhausted enough to go back to their rooms and pass right out for the night. Ashe was grateful for the solitude today, as he had a lot on his mind. He figured that some target practice might distract him from the thoughts that had been eating away at him. He sighed as he set up some targets to shoot at and picked up a practice bow as well as a quiver of arrows.

As he went through the motions of getting into the proper stance and nocking an arrow, Ashe's mind unfortunately wandered directly to those exact thoughts. Part of what was bothering him was the war in general; the countless battles and killing and bloodshed was exhausting. He could see the toll it was taking on everyone, and even the more optimistic people in the army - like Annette and Raphael - were starting to show signs of emotional wear and tear. Ashe himself was tired of the endless death and destruction, but he knew that the Empire had to be stopped, and this seemed like the only way.

Ashe exhaled slowly, and he loosened his hold on the bowstring. He watched as the arrow shot across the yard and hit the target, but at the far right edge, not even close to the center. Ashe frowned and let out a frustrated huff as he grabbed another arrow.

The other part of his distracting thoughts had to do with a certain queen-to-be of Brigid. A few days ago, Ashe had run into Petra in the cathedral, and the ensuing conversation had left him all kinds of flustered and giddy and hopeful and a whole conglomeration of other emotions that he couldn't really name at the moment. She had been so adamant about making him her personal knight, and she even said that she would go so far as to create a brand new order of knights in Brigid just for him. Petra's ambitious declaration had made him quite happy, mostly because, well...he was absolutely head-over-heels in love with her.

Another arrow shot, another missed bullseye, this time with the arrow hitting near the top of the target. Ashe groaned and dragged a hand down his face. This training session was certainly turning out to be a disaster. Ah well, practice makes perfect, as they say, and he readied another arrow.

Ashe would have been lying if he said that he had not had a huge crush on Petra during their academy days. She was really pretty, anyone could see that, but she was so, so much more than that. Her physical strength was amazing, and her mental strength even more so. Ashe did not think that he would have been able to handle being a hostage of the Empire as well as she had if their positions had been reversed. She was kind and hard-working, always thinking of her people back in Brigid, driving her to improve herself so that she in turn could prepare to lead her country as a capable queen.

His infatuation for her only grew over time. When they had reunited after five years apart, Petra had somehow managed to become even more beautiful, brimming with the confidence and poise fit for a future queen. It had not taken long for Ashe's little crush to blossom into love.

This time, his arrow completely missed the target and hit the wall behind it, bouncing off and clattering harmless as it fell to the ground. Sighing deeply, Ashe walked over to the target to retrieve the three arrows that he had shot. If only he could focus…

That was easier said than done, because Ashe found that Petra invaded his thoughts more and more these days, especially after what she had said about wanting him to be her guardian knight. That sounded great and all, but he wanted to be so much more than that to her.

But why would she ever love someone like him? He was just a commoner, and a former thief at that. He was certain that she would have all kinds of suitors vying for her hand as soon as she became queen. There was no way that Ashe could ever compete with those types of people, who would surely rank much higher than him in social status. He was doomed to become her knight, nothing more, and Ashe's heart ached at the fact. He sighed dejectedly as he reached down to collect the arrow on the ground, but someone else's hand beat him to it.

"Hello, Ashe."

Ashe felt his face heat up as he lifted his head to find Petra smiling at him, and he shot back upright, a nervous smile crossing his face.

"Ah, hi Petra," he said, taking the arrow from her when she held it out to him. "Thanks. Here for some training?"

"Yes. I am needing to practice with my bow. You are also training with a bow today?" Petra asked, and Ashe nodded.

"Yeah. And with how my training is going so far, I apparently really need it." Ashe mumbled as he walked with Petra to where the practice bows were stored.

"Are you needing help? I grew up hunting in Brigid, so using a bow is coming very easy to me."

"Well, you don't have to. I don't want to get in the way of your training." Ashe said as he shook his head. Petra smiled as she placed a hand on his arm, and Ashe was surprised that such a simple gesture would cause his heart to race.

"It will be no trouble for me. You have helped me greatly in the past, so I am wanting to help you too."

"Petra," Ashe said, a frown crossing his face, "I told you before that you don't owe me anything for helping you." Petra laughed in response, and Ashe was reminded that it was one of his favorite sounds in the world.

"It is not being like that at all. I am coming here to spend time with a friend," Petra said, picking up a practice bow as she glanced over her shoulder at Ashe with an eyebrow raised, "I will also be helping my friend with his training."

Ashe blinked at her, and a small smile broke out over his face as he chuckled. "Alright, I guess that's okay." Petra smiled back at him as they made their way to stand in the yard, facing the targets from an adequate distance away.

"Show me your stance." Petra said, and Ashe took a calming breath as he lifted his bow into position. Oddly enough, he felt less distracted with Petra here in person. He did always feel the most relaxed when Petra was around, so maybe that had something to do with it. Still, when she started circling him, her critical eyes wandering over his body, Ashe felt himself tense up a bit. Well, maybe he wasn't able to _completely_ relax…

"You are seeming...tense." Petra commented. Ashe cringed as a slight blush rose high on his cheeks; She was too observant for his own good. "You are needing to bend your elbows slightly." She stopped behind Ashe and reached around him, her hands gently pushing his arms into the right positions.

Ashe swallowed thickly, suddenly hyper-aware of everywhere that Petra made contact with him; her fingers sliding over his arms, hair skimming lightly against his neck, shoulders brushing against his back as she stood on her tip-toes so that she could see over his own shoulder, warm breath hitting his ear as she moved closer still. It was going to drive him mad if she kept this up.

"...There. I am thinking that this will fix the problem." Petra said as she stepped back, and Ashe finally let out the breath that he did not know he had been holding. His eyes narrowed as he stood stock-still for a moment, and he let his arrow loose, watching as it embedded itself into the target, just outside of the bullseye.

"Great!" Petra said, beaming at him before she lifted her own bow. He watched her prep for her shot, with every move she made so incredibly fluid and graceful that Ashe was completely transfixed. She took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and when the air had completely left her lungs, she let go of the bowstring. The arrow whizzed through the air and hit the target right in the center: a perfect bullseye.

"Amazing…" Ashe breathed, and Petra smiled shyly as she averted her gaze, a cute dusting of pink rising high on her cheeks.

"I am appreciating...no, appreciative of the praise." Petra said, and Ashe laughed as he nocked another arrow.

"Well, you do deserve it. You're an incredible marksman. Even when you had just started attending the academy, you were already leaps and bounds ahead of everyone else in terms of archery skill."

"You...are flattering me."

"It's not flattery if it's true, Petra. I meant every word that I said."

"Oh...you are too kind, Ashe." Petra said, clearing her throat as he looked away suddenly, "We should, ah, continue with our training."

"Er, right...L-Let's do that." Ashe stuttered, keenly aware of the awkward air that had descended upon them. He hoped that he hadn't been too over-the-top with his praise.

Their bow training resumed without much excitement. Ashe continued to improve his aim while Petra offered advice about his stance every now and then. After a while, they both ran out of arrows, but when Ashe moved to go and retrieve them, Petra stepped into his path. Ashe raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, confused.

"When you are running out of arrows on the battlefield," Petra said, a mischievous glint appearing in her eyes that made Ashe's heart skip a beat, "You must be fighting then without a weapon." Ashe tilted his head, still a bit perplexed, and Petra laughed as she pulled out some bandages and began wrapping her hands. Ashe's eyes went wide with realization.

"Hand-to-hand combat, huh?" Ashe said, chuckling as he reached up to catch the roll of bandages that Petra tossed his way. "I admit, it's not really my area of expertise."

"Then it is good to practice sparring, yes?" Petra said as Ashe removed his gloves and wrapped his hands. The thought of sparring with Petra was making his heart race for more than one reason, but she was right. The practice would do him good.

Petra took a few steps backward and positioned herself in a defensive stance, while Ashe tossed the rest of the bandages aside and followed suit. They locked eyes for a moment, light green meeting plum, before Petra suddenly bolted towards him, beginning their sparring match.

Petra was stronger and more experienced than him, but Ashe did have speed and flexibility as an advantage. He managed to avoid Petra's initial punches by ducking and dodging to the sides, but she was unrelenting and he soon struggled to keep up as she continued to push her aggressive assault. He defended long enough to catch a slim opening in her defenses, and he threw a punch that connected with Petra's shoulder. However, it was not enough to phase her, and Petra grabbed his wrist, yanking him forward as she bent over. Ashe yelped when she headbutted him in the chest, sending him flying to the ground on his back with an 'oof!'

Ashe groaned and tried to sit up, but he was suddenly pinned to the ground by his shoulders. He looked up to find Petra grinning as she straddled him, and Ashe swallowed thickly as his face flushed a bright red.

"I am thinking that I have claimed this victory." Petra said, breathing heavily as she gazed down at Ashe. His mouth hung open as he stared at her, and he found himself unable to form a coherent thought. Petra's eyebrows furrowed as she cocked her head to one side.

"Ashe, are you okay?" she asked, concern evident in her voice as she released her hold on his shoulders. Ashe managed to push himself up onto his elbows as he continued to stare at her, and he was left completely speechless by how overwhelmingly beautiful she was. Gods, he really was madly in love with her.

As Petra moved her face dangerously close to his and continued watching him, Ashe noticed that some of her hair had come loose from its tie and was sticking to her sweat-sheened forehead. Without giving himself time to think, Ashe lifted his hand up and brushed the rogue strands of hair back behind her ear. His hand slipped down to cup Petra's cheek, his fingers settling in the soft, plum locks of her hair, and Ashe's heart hammered hard in his chest when she did not pull away. He watched as her eyes shifted briefly to his hand, before moving to lock with his own, and the ethereal sight took his breath away yet again.

"You...You're so beautiful, Petra." Ashe whispered, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop himself. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes scanned her face as he tried to gauge her reaction. A cute blush spread over her cheeks, and a tender smile followed, the beauty of which almost caused Ashe to have an aneurysm right then and there.

"Ashe, I am...wanting to kiss you." Petra said, leaning closer so that her nose brushed his ever-so-slightly. Ashe's heart leapt into his throat, and he wondered briefly if he had heard her wrong. The serious, heated look in her eyes told him that she had indeed said what he thought she said. Ashe could only nod slightly in response, and his eyes slipped shut as Petra closed the minuscule distance between them to press her lips against his.

Ashe couldn't believe this was actually happening. Petra was _kissing_ him, and he wasn't even dreaming! Ashe continued to cup her cheek with one hand, and lifted his other with the intent of resting it on the back of her neck. However, he forgot that he was propped up on that elbow, and he fell backwards onto his back, with Petra falling with him as she let out a startled squeak as their kiss was broken.

"Ah! S-Sorry! Are you okay?" Ashe said, both hands moving to cup her face. Petra just laughed as she pressed her forehead against his.

"I am fine." she said, and Ashe let out a sheepish chuckle.

"T-That's good...Uh, could we maybe...um, try that again?" he asked, the smile on his face turning shy. Petra smiled brightly as one of her hands moved to cup his cheek.

"I think I would be liking that greatly." she whispered as her thumb brushed over his freckled skin. A goofy, ecstatic grin crossed Ashe's face, causing Petra to giggle, and he eagerly kissed her again.

Ashe smiled against Petra's lips as he wrapped his arms around her, one hand resting on her back while the other fell against the back of her neck, fingers settling in her long, soft hair. He felt like he was weightless, floating on a cloud instead of being pressed into the hard ground of the training grounds by the love of his life while she kissed him breathless. He must have gained the goddess' favor somehow, because there was no way that he was this happy without divine intervention.

Petra eventually broke the kiss, allowing both her and Ashe to catch their breaths. She rolled off of him and stood up, extending a hand that Ashe grabbed so that she could pull him to his feet. Instead of letting go, Ashe took her other hand and entwined their fingers together. Petra looked up at him and smiled.

"That was, uh, really...um, nice." Ashe said, feeling his face heat up when Petra laughed.

"I am having agreement!" she said, her delighted tone causing the heat from his face to spread to his chest. Petra gave his hands a squeeze as she continued, "I have been wanting to kiss you for a long time."

"R-Really?" Ashe asked, blinking as his jaw hung open in disbelief. "You wanted to kiss...me?"

"Yes!"

"I just...wow." Ashe released one of her hands so that he could rub at the back of his neck. "I never thought that you'd want to kiss me of all people."

"I am not understanding what you mean." Petra said, her eyebrows knitting as the smile fell from her face.

"Ah, well, I'm just a commoner, not to mention a former thief. I didn't think I'd ever be good enough for you-"

"Ashe," His jaw snapped shut when Petra cut him off sharply, her lips pursing as she shook her head, "Do not be saying that. You are courageous and kind and supportive. Your optimism has been helping me greatly to endure this war, and I have…" Petra paused as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly. She opened them again, her eyes locking with Ashe's, and he felt petrified by the intensity of her gaze.

"...I have fallen in love with you."

Ashe blinked at her slowly as his brain tried to process her words. She...loved him? The most beautiful and kind and strong woman in the world loved _him_? A surge of overwhelming happiness coursed through Ashe, and he felt his eyes well up with tears.

"Ashe? Are you okay?" Petra asked softly as she reached up to cup his face. Ashe laughed as a few tears escaped and fell down his face, and he nodded as Petra wiped them away with her thumbs.

"I'm okay. I'm way more than okay, actually." Ashe said as he gently took her chin in one hand, tilting her head up as he brushed his lips over hers again. The taste of her kiss was intoxicating, and the feeling of her smiling against his lips was even more so.

"I'm in love with you too, Petra." Ashe said when he pulled away, his lips lightly grazing hers as he spoke. "I've never felt like this about anyone before. You're just...amazing in every way possible. Will you, ah, allow me to stand at your side, to love and protect you as long as you'll have me?" Her eyes lit up as she smiled at him and nodded, and he silently made himself promise to do his best to keep that masterpiece of a smile on her face as much as possible.

"Yes! I am so glad that we are feeling the same about each other." Petra said, "I am looking forward to taking you to Brigid after the war, Ashe. Not just as my guardian knight, but as my dearest love." A fond look appeared in her eyes as she raised one of Ashe's hands to her face so that she could place a lingering kiss on his knuckles.

"P-Petra, please…" Ashe said, his face heating up in his flustered state as he rubbed at the back of his neck, "You're going to make me pass out if you keep being so cute…"

"You are being the cute one." Petra smirked at him as Ashe laughed.

"Ahh, I'm really happy." Ashe said, wrapping his arms around Petra and pulling her into a tender embrace. "I love you, Petra." Petra pressed her face against his neck, and Ashe felt her lips turn upwards into a smile against his skin.

"I love you too, Ashe." Petra said, snaking her arms around his neck as she looked up, her eyes locking with his. Gently cupping her face with both hands, Ashe closed the distance between them as his lips met Petra's again. As the war raged on around them, Ashe knew that he could fight on and survive, as long as he had his dearest love fighting right by his side.


End file.
